


These are their stories.  Dun Dun.

by Elexica



Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [24]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Law & Order Fusion, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spirit gate round 10, but in a way that is very cursory and canon-typical for SVU, it's barisi but anime boys ok, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica
Summary: In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories.. . .Joey Wheeler is an officer in the NYPD Special Victims Unit.  Seto Kaiba is a cold-hearted, kick-ass Assistant District Attorney for Manhattan.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860052
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	These are their stories.  Dun Dun.

**Author's Note:**

> Spirit Gate Prompt: Wicked  
> AU-gust 2020 Prompt: (Private) Detectives AU.   
> Honestly, it’s pretty much just a Barisi fic but with anime boys. Enjoy.

“Man, that was amazing!”

Kaiba heaved an annoyed sigh, packing up his metal briefcase. The defense attorney glared at Kaiba. He smirked in return.

“Clearly your last ADA was a disgrace,” Kaiba said, beginning to make his way out of the courtroom.

Joey had to jog to keep up with him. “No, really! The way you were all like, ‘so then, you wouldn’t have been purchasing Clorox and lube at 11:15 pm, is that correct,’ and then he was like,” Joey raised his voice a little to better mimic the defendant, “‘That’s correct,’ and you were like, ‘then this receipt showing that time, location, set of purchases and –”

Kaiba stopped in his tracks. The blond skidded a bit on the freshly waxed marble flooring. “Yes, Wheeler. I remember. _I was there._ What do you want?”

“Hey! I’m goin’ to Fordham law night school, and maybe I just appreciate a good cross!”

Kaiba’s delicate eyebrows raised into his bangs.

Joey stretched his arm to scratch at the back of his neck. “It’s not what I want, but y’know how Lieu is, and there’s a victim that no one else will work with.”

“My caseload is full,” Kaiba answered, starting those long strides again. “And all Yugi’s cases are, to put it in terms even you can understand, utter and complete shitshows.”

Joey’s sneakers squeaked as he kept pace. “No but really, ya gotta take this case. No one else could win it.”

They were rapidly approaching the majestic steps of the courthouse, and the looming trees of Foley Square. 

“What is it?” Kaiba hissed as he stopped right at the doors, sparing a look out at the gathered reporters. “Yugi doesn’t usually waste my time.”

“Some kid’s at the hospital, about fifteen. Something real wicked happened to ‘im. He doesn’t want to press charges, but you gotta convince him to.”

Kaiba moved his hand to the brass bar of the courthouse door. “You said you had a case. You don’t even have a vic.” With those harsh words, he pushed out the door, and embarked down the grey steps. Ignoring the throng of reporters, Joey chased after him.

“It’s not for him. We’re worried about his brother!” Joey shouted.

Kaiba was approaching a coffee stand on the sidewalk. “Then get him to make a statement.”

“Against the CEO of General Dyamics? Dammit, Kaiba. No other ADA’ll touch it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, ADA Kaiba takes the case. Of course he does.   
> And he gets to spend hella time investigating with Officer Wheeler.


End file.
